


No Limits

by Basura Leche (artzypinkcow)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anthropomorphic, Bestiality, Body Worship, Bondage, Breathplay, Chastity Device, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Genderbending, Guro, Incest, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Multi, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Sounding, Trans Character, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artzypinkcow/pseuds/Basura%20Leche
Summary: A series of short fics featuring two very kinky brothersPlease read content warnings at the beginning of each fic.





	1. Chaste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Chastity Device, Sounding, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Fingering, Weird Wet Sex Noises, Prostate Milking, Dry Orgasm

“Stop doing that.”

The TV has become white noise to Genji’s ears, his eyes flickering with disinterest from the screen back down to his lap where his brother was situated nicely between his legs. Genji would of indulged deeper into Hanzo’s awaiting wet heat, but it wasn’t what he was actually in the mood for.

With an annoyed sigh, Genji tosses the TV remote onto the other end of the couch. He scratches the back of his neck and ignores the loud banging surfacing from the movie he had been trying to watch. The movie was borrowed from his friend and he hadn’t be able to watch it for the past week. Finally having the time to sit down and watch it was of course the same time Hanzo decided to be so needy. This was all probably more distracting because Hanzo wasn’t bothering to do enough to make his cock perk up with interest, instead delivering small kitten licks and shadowing his lips against the sensitive skin.

Genji rests one of his hands on top of Hanzo’s head, frowning.

“You have to stop when I tell you to _anija_ ,” Genji sighs, a slow drawl as he combs his fingers through his brother’s loose hair. “If you don’t listen I don’t know what I’ll do.”

The hot mouth warming his cock stills, tongue lolling out to trace against a particular spot where it remembers a vein to be. Hanzo stares up with glazed eyes, undated hunger flashing with each quick blink as he presses his cheek against Genji’s thigh.

Hanzo quietly rubs his cheek against his brother’s thigh, the fabric of the jeans scratching against the stubble on his chin. Wording out his begging was against the rules, his only means to ask was through silence and display.

Genji stares down at Hanzo with his brows pushed together, trying to look annoyed as wet lips kiss against his softened cock. With Hanzo’s vigor, Genji’s limp cock was slowly twitching into notice, the round head revealing itself from underneath the foreskin. He wasn’t in the mood to appease the elder Shimada, but the small kitten licks to the slit of his dick were a hard bargain to pass off.

The hand in the strands of ink hair tighten their hold, Hanzo flinching at the pain and forced to tilt his head up and have his mouth away from the hardening cock beginning to rise in front of him.

“What did I just say?” Genji asks, wetting his lips as he sees a strand of saliva connecting from the tip of his cock to his brother’s pink swollen lips. He uses his free hand to slide his thumb over the bruised lips, cutting that single connection they had together away.

There is that flicker of hesitation in Hanzo’s movement when he doesn’t know whether or not to answer Genji’s commands, too lost in the moment to clearly comprehend anything. Hanzo’s sex filled hazed state of mind was a daring feature to bring out, complicated in that Hanzo would start to not listen when he wanted to get himself off.

Instead of anything to bemuse Genji, Hanzo takes to softly press the tip of Genji’s thumb to his mouth, featherlight and the barest hint of an actual chaste kiss as if they were still children.

_Please_ , he presented to Genji, _Please let me suck your-_

Hanzo does not expect the foot to rush into contact with his crotch, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to startle him into attention. The back of Genji’s foot eases up from underneath Hanzo, pressuring him to be molded for his younger brother’s will.  
  
The small sound of clinking metal perks Genji’s expression into that of a grin, predatory in nature as Hanzo loses face for a second.

The chastity cage surrounding Hanzo’s cock gleams, chrome finish peering up at Genji like a beacon of untouched satisfaction. The small lock on top rattles, keys secured in Genji’s back pocket when he finally felt generous enough to give his brother some form of release.

Well, the additional urethral spout that came with the cage was certainly a lovely addition, sure to make it so Hanzo doesn’t make any unwarranted messes on their carpet while he crouched between Genji’s legs to warm the younger’s cock.

For now, Hanzo would have to wait until Genji wanted to actually do something.

“Are you going to start listening to me,” Genji chides, grip on his brother’s hair tightening ever so slightly. “Or are you going to make this more difficult for yourself?”

The way Hanzo’s pupils get blown should be all the knowledge Genji needs to know punishment may be what his brother is going for here. That tiny buzz of excitement at the back of his skull revving up his intent to torture sweetly, working against his own ideals to not give Hanzo exactly what he wanted.

Genji wants to nag himself out of it, but that bloody impulse goads him on.

Hanzo always made a pretty picture wrecked on their floor and weakly mewling, put exactly in his place and told he’s nothing more then a humane cock warmer for Genji to use however he pleased or saw fit. Being left out to dry wouldn’t be anything knew, but Hanzo would do anything if it meant that he could get release in tandem to Genji’s act.

Genji’s grip slackens, Hanzo finally free to relax his head and look up at Genji with curiosity to what nerve he had manage to struck. Genji does not give any indication to satisfy Hanzo, only staring him down, a single brow perched up as he motions for Hanzo to move so he may stand up from his seat on the couch.

Hanzo kneels on the floor, face perfectly framed with his hair in layers of black silk. Both of his hands rest on top of his knees, balled loosely into fists as he remains still under the gaze of clever eyes. He wears nothing, save for the metal cage surrounding his cock, keeping it from hardening or the tip from weeping with interest. Hanzo does not move, afraid to have the small rod sticking into his urethra give any sense of pleasure soon to border on pain from no haven for release any time soon.

He sits like he’s meditating in peace, maybe praying to the gods.

But the only thing Genji wants him to pray for now is merciful release.

Genji takes one knee down to push Hanzo’s shoulders, carefully forcing him to lay on his back onto the floor. Hanzo does not press forward in disobedience, instead falling back and keeping still to await Genji’s bated breath.

Genji’s fingers trace Hanzo’s collarbone, falling down the curve of his breast, catching an erect nipple with the descent and enjoying the small flutter of a moan escaping. Genji felt the corners of his lips twitch upward, wanting to press his thumbs and lightly rub those soft brown nipples and have Hanzo fall apart without even getting close to his cock. They’ve trained him enough into being able to come from long, drawn out stimulation to his chest.

Though, Genji knew this was not the direction he wanted the night to go to. Genji remembers to not get ahead of himself, agonizing want was where this was heading towards for his brother.

Hanzo was splayed before him, skin twitching underneath the careful fingertips following the formation of his hips. An agonizing minute, trying to keep still for Genji to continue down towards his forcefully flaccid cock. There is no intent to proceed unlocking his cock from the confines of the cage, those deft fingers going around his balls and finally making it home to the pucker of his hole.

“Spread your legs for me,” Genji orders him, voice monotone until he slaps Hanzo thigh, unsatisfied with how much Hanzo had opened his legs for him thus far. “I know you can spread them more.”

All the heat pooling into his abdomen was agonizing, swirling inside of him and only getting worse just knowing there was nothing to be done unless he was told otherwise. Anticipation  
collecting, finally struck when his legs were wide enough for Genji’s liking to be rewards a tiny bit of what was to come.

The cold addition of lube pouring onto his cock and trailing down towards his hole makes Hanzo jump, blinking back and seeing Genji had been getting the bottle ready while Hanzo was distracted with the finger pressed against his ass.

The slick is not given the chance to heat up, Genji quickly pressing a single finger all the way in and eyeing the way Hanzo bites down on his lip to keep from moaning. He crooks the finger up, only enough to brush up against Hanzo’s prostate and watch as his hips stutter up.

Adding a second finger, Genji slides his fingers in, scissoring open the tight walls and allowing the remaining lube to leak inside with each slow thrust.

At the third finger, he twists his wrist just right and drills back down, a choked gasp leaving Hanzo as the correct pressure is jabbed into his prostate. All the lube creates smooth passage, wet enough for Genji to make those loud disgusting squelches, surely to let Hanzo know how sloppily prepared his loosened hole was for Genji to do with as he pleased.

Toes curling against the floor with his legs spread as far as his body would allow, Hanzo drives his hips back to meet Genji’s fingers. The loud moist noise of Genji’s fingers slapping back into his ass clog his ears and the pain of his cock wanting to rise with interest sends him skyrocketing. With no way of finding purchase, Hanzo gives out a broken sob and feels all the bubbling tension inside of himself just release after its prolonged period of sweet torture.

Hanzo’s body twitches, painful little whines leaving his mouth as Genji continues to milk him for everything left.

“Did you just come?”

Hanzo covers his face with his arms, face flushed surely from the top of his head and down to his chest. His skin prickles up, as if the room was suddenly cold.

But he stills nods anyway.

The ache between his legs isn’t something he has felt before, and the thrum of his heartbeat still hammering in his chest does not help the cool down of his nerves after forming thrown over the edge somehow.

Genji has taken to using both his hands to spread Hanzo open, thumbs pulling back the tight rim and letting the lube slowly ooze out of Hanzo’s gaping entrance.

With a quick lick of his lips, Genji glance up at his brother with hooded eyes, clouding in lustful intent as the mood settles into him to debauch his brother even more. Slowly, then all at once.

Genji is finally ready to give his brother the full attention he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of many short fics to come featuring super kinky stuff that comes up in chats! I don't know for certain how long I will make this series, but do know that I have a lot of ideas I want to bring here... and if you see a mistake please alert me of it.
> 
> Feel free to watch me rant about fucking up Hanzo on my [twitter](http://twitter.com/evengrossermilk) or [tumblr](http://evengrossermilk.tumblr.com)


	2. Harsh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Deep-throating, Face-Fucking, rough treatment, some breathplay, and hinted usage of toys

Hanzo can feel his own heart beat, a rhythmic pounding rushing to his ears and spreading heat through his face as he shifts on his knees. He felt too excited, pumped full of adrenaline just from a bit of foreplay.

The dick rubbing against his cheek was not helping his swirl of emotions in the slightest.

“You said you wanted to do this,” Genji hisses, lacing his fingers through Hanzo’s loose strands of hair to steer the awaiting wet haven into place. It’s grip is unforgiving, relentless in personal gain rather then to give back. Genji directs Hanzo’s head to angle perfectly for his recording, phone in hand to get every second of his brothers whorish desires. “Don’t back out on me now, brother.”

Hanzo prays the gulp of air he takes isn't audible, unable to hear it himself with his mind boggled up, a mixture of fuzz and mist contained within that lets his blood boil hot just the right way.

With each shift of his knees, the plug that had been shoved into his hole moves, causing a euphoric moan to escape as the salty wet tip of his brother’s cock smears the corner of his lips and finally enters his mouth with a gentle push.

The rush of musk is intoxicating, tongue quickly swirling around the head to lick up any runaway drops of come. His own saliva glides against the underside of Genji’s dick as he lays his tongue flat, lips closing in around the head to give a disgusting display of unadulterated need for Genji’s cock to be inside of him in some fashion.

The hand in Hanzo’s hair clenches, words of encouragement and laughable scorn hitting him like the rush of open flood gates. Hanzo lets himself peak up from his own handy work to look directly into Genji’s phone, recording his efforts for only their eyes to watch at a later time.

His show becomes interrupted at a particular twitch his hole gives, feeling the toy inside stroke against his silky walls pleasantly. A guttural moan rises up, vibrating against Genji’s cock and that harsh grip on his hair tightens enough to no longer ache pleasantly. Even the startled choking sound does not make Genji discontinue the assault—still pushing Hanzo to take more into his mouth.

The treatment is rough, shockwaves coursing through his body as Hanzo takes the stutter of hips, feeling the blunt head of Genji’s cock brush up against the back of his throat.

Trying his best to keep the gagging to a minimum, Hanzo lets Genji fuck into his throat relentlessly, letting the tears fall down his cheeks to mix in with the come already situated onto the enflamed skin. With sincerity, Hanzo cares for the sensitive parts as best he can with what minimum movement he is allowed to process correctly. His nostrils flare when Genji lets up every few thrusts, swiftly collecting air and hollowing his cheeks when he sucks.

Hanzo’s hair is sticking to his face by the time Genji comes in his mouth, stilling his body while he trembles and moans his brother’s name.

Genji lets his spent cock fall from Hanzo’s mouth, feeling it twitch to life again at the sight of his own come painting Hanzo’s lips white. The new glisten of saliva and semen take its tole, Hanzo’s tongue peaking out to lick up any straggling drops before sealing his lips shut and swallowing it all down. Genji feels himself memorized by the way Hanzo feels the need to make a show, displaying his throat and the expansion of smooth skin expanding down to his shoulders and chest.

Hanzo feels completely dirty, the salty tang of his brother leaving evidence inside of his mouth as well as all over his own face.

The lens on the back of Genji’s phone to take pictures makes him feel disgusting.

“Smile for the camera,” Genji coos, grinning.

Hanzo does not know whether he should feel any shame, but his face heats up at the thought that Genji might believe him to be dirty from all the saliva, snot, and come caked onto his face along with his hair matted to cover it all up for some degree of secrecy. Photographic evidence that Genji’s older brother loved to be used.

So Hanzo doesn’t think to stop a smile from forming, corners of his eyes crinkling at the happy thought of someone seeing how gross he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then there was bad ways of me describing how to face fuck!!!!
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/evengrossermilk) & [Tumblr](http://evengrossermilk.tumblr.com)


	3. Plug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Semi-Public sex, sex toys, large toys, anal plug, bullet vibrator, gaping, fingering, cream pies

Hanzo shifts uncomfortably in his chair, hands clenching and unclenching against the armrests with his foot tapping quietly enough for the chair to swivel on its hinges without anyone else in the room noticing. He prays the flush of his cheeks is at a minimal.

Garbled arguments are passed through the rest of the men occupying the room, Hanzo trying his best to focus as blurs of papers are passed around. When one is handed off to his person, he waves it off for one of the men by his side to read it over to him so he wouldn't have to focus as much.

Hanzo can feel the sweat begin to bead under his tailored suit, grateful that the meeting room wasn’t grossly hot with all these men inside of it.

He worries at the inside of his cheeks, chewing and running his tongue across the ridges of his palette. A spike of heat passes through him when he moves just a bit too much, the large plug inside of him rubbing the inside of his silky walls pleasantly and the tease of faint vibrations from a smaller toy letting him know that it’s still as present as ever.

The moan that bubbles up at the back of his throat is swallowed down, Hanzo now too afraid to move again in anticipation that the toy will press just where he needed it to go to truly get off. His tapping stops and the thrum of his heart feels like a warm echo passing through his entire body. All the chatter in the room has become too loud, along with feeling like one wrong move on his part and everybody will know what is happening.

It’s a few more minutes before the meeting finally winds down to a conclusion, Hanzo patiently waiting for everyone to file out so he can be the last to leave, but some underlings stay to ask him his opinion on matters that were apparently discussed. A visible shiver passes through him, standing up to leave and only helping to dig the plug up and bump the bullet vibrator deeper inside of him. Hanzo’s legs suddenly feel wobbly like a baby dear learning to walk for the first time. The anal plug feels big when he tightens up, sucked in but unable to go so far because of the flat base just outside of his rim.

Maybe he looked too bothered by his own lust, but the next thing he knows is that Genji is right next to him, a reassuring hand resting on his shoulder while his face is contorted to a mask of concern as he gives Hanzo a once-over.

“He hasn’t been feeling well,” Genji tells the servants that Hanzo hadn’t noticed were closing in on him, concerned for their master’s well being. Genji’s voice is soothing, that hand on his shoulder running down to rest at his waist and steady the clumsy sway of his feet.

One of the servants looks unsure, brows furrowing as she steps back to give them space.

“Should I call to have someone help bring him to his room?”

Genji chuckles, shaking his head. “I’m sure it’s just a dizzy spell, nothing to worry over.”

She still seems pensive at leaving them, but never the less she gives a small bow and motions for the other two by her side to do the same before heading towards the only door out of the room.

“Will you be needing anything, young master?”

“Please just make sure no one comes inside here so they will not catch whatever it is he has,” Genji asks, all smiles while he traces soothing circles into his brother’s hip with his thumb. The perfect picture of caring.

Another bow, then the door quietly shuts and not even a second passes before Hanzo is pushed up against the table and Genji’s mouth is slotted against his in a rough kiss.

The kiss is punishing, Genji’s tongue licking into Hanzo’s mouth and exploring the wet heat. A hand moves up to cup the back of Hanzo’s neck, steering him into the angle Genji deemed suitable for exploration. The other hand ghosts over Hanzo’s hips and to hook a thumb into a belt loop of his pants, tugging to see if the trousers would give—groaning when Hanzo bites at Genji’s bottom lip and tugging it with his teeth as their hard breathing mingles. The heat that radiates off of Hanzo’s flustered face is addicting, Genji moving away just to take in the sight and breathe.

Genji’s hand unhooks from the belt loop and grabs at Hanzo’s ass to spread one cheek away, removing the hand at the neck to trail down and undo the belt buckle and bindings of the pants. With the pants slipping down, he dips his hand at the backside, sliding under the elastic hold of Hanzo’s briefs and finds the base of the plug to give a slow push.

Hanzo keens immediately, pressing back into the pressure against his ass. He rests his forehead on Genji’s shoulder, tightly gripping the fabric of his brother’s shirt.

“I can feel it you know,” Genji whispers, breath fanning over Hanzo’s ear and creating an entirely new sensation for him to enjoy. “I can feel the vibrator hit the plug.” As if to prove his point, he lets the tip of the plug hit the vibrator and Hanzo can just hear the buzzing.

Genji grins when he tries to pull the plug out, but Hanzo’s hole tightens around it— causing some difficulty that really isn’t a bad problem to have under these circumstances.

Genji only manages to pull the plug out halfway with more give, taking out the part that holds the most girth and listening to the whore moan at the loss of it when Genji’s come starts to leak out. He watches Hanzo’s hole twitch around what’s still inside, rim pink and puffy from all the overuse it had gone through before the meeting. Their quick fuck had been exhilarating for both of them, done just seconds before someone had come knocking at the door to alert them of what time it was. Genji didn’t think twice about grabbing one of their anal plugs and telling Hanzo to spread his legs, explaining what was about to take place. There was no argument after having the toy stuffed in, Hanzo straightening out his clothes and leaving the room without another word.

The entirety of the toy is pulled out of Hanzo—Genji shushing him when a low whine is heard. The toy is put on top of the table, Genji’s eyes roaming over it, mouth almost watering at the sight of his own come sticky and staining the toy white.

Genji presses his fingers at Hanzo’s hole, picturing what his gaping entrance must look like all sloppy and wet with his fingers tugging the tight pucker of skin even wider.

With enough force, the bullet vibrator slowly slides out, faint buzzing audible to Genji’s range of hearing. He doesn’t take it out all the way, tugging at the cord only to use his fingers to push it back inside of Hanzo, loving how little force it takes to just let three fingers enter inside the tight heated walls.

He pockets for the remote, thumbing the button to crank up the intensity.

Hanzo’s hips buckle before fucking back onto Genji’s fingers, ragged breath filling the room as he grapples onto his brother for dear life. The trembles racking through his body are agonizing, especially when Genji’s twists his wrist just right and Hanzo throws his head back to loudly voice his appreciation.

…And on the other side of the door, no one questioned a single muffled sound coming from inside of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hanzo has to do his work the entire time while having a really big anal plug in him, keeping his brother's cum inside?"
> 
> Thanks Starrelia from the chat with this one! I liked it a lot :D
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/evengrossermilk) & [Tumblr](http://evengrossermilk.tumblr.com)


	4. Sister (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Cisswap/Genderbent character (Hanzo)
> 
> i. somnophillia, noncon, nipple play
> 
> ii. guro, noncon, bestiality (dragons), yandere

**I. Sleep**

The way his sister sleeps now is a stunning contrast to the heavy breathing Genji remembers hearing when he listens to her (almost every night) without the sleeping drug he had slipped in her drink just an hour before.

This is so much better for her, for her stressful work —a relaxant. That is how he eases his own self-conscious thoughts of “I just drugged aneki” and not let it bother him. This is all for her wellbeing, after all.

Now, his older sister sleeps almost like the dead. The gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathes, that expansion of skin peaking from a loose kimono, exposing the soft paleness that holds her grace together.

Genji had only thought of her when he asked her for tea, just a suggestion to help her relax. A very helpful suggestion, Genji would take note of from how peaceful her face fell, contorting none of those frown lines she seemed to let weigh down her features as of late.

Hanae had all the qualities to create the perfection anyone could only dream of. Genji basked in her glow, her words and her commands. She was his everything.

But now —Hanae, wonderful big sister Hanae— was laying where Genji wanted her. He rested her on top of the futon, breathing contently as he kneeled next to her to cup her cheek, trying to move her head into a comfortable position so she wouldn’t wake up cramping.

Hanae was so still underneath him, those tiny puffs of air worm against his mouth as he hovered above her, resting his arms on either side of her to hold himself up.

Genji straddled her waist, hands moving from the inky black strands of hair haloing around her head to trace over the definitions of sharp collar bone. Her skin was soft at his fingertips, just like always. Hanae took such good care of herself, Genji was so appreciative of it that he hoped he could tell her how much he loved that about her.

Would that be fair? He loved so many different things about his sister. It was hard to decide on anything specific when it came to her.

Oh, well, there was her breasts, Genji found himself musing as his hands came down to cup the heavy mounds. Round, still perky from being held in her bra all day.

Genji let his fingers explore underneath the opening of the kimono, dragging the fabric along to reveal those petal pink nipples. Large, stiffening from the open air so cutely. Genji rolled the buds beneath his thumb, stiffened peaks enticing shivers from the warm body underneath him. Little moan, languid in nature, making his cock throb in his sweats. The flush creeping down from Hanae’s face to her chest is tantalizing, a given factor to alert Genji that he’s doing something right here.

Feeling confident, he lowers himself down to catch a nipple between his lips. Light suction, tongue barely grazing the tip and swirling around the areola. Hanae shifts under the care, hands moving above her head as if acting out a wet dream, gripping onto the futon as she pushes her chest up unknowingly into the burning heat of her younger brother’s mouth.

Geji can feel the drool leaving and sliding down his sister’s breast, saliva glistening under the dim lighting of her bedroom. Her eyelids flutter open for a second, startled from pleasure.

Genji’s heart stops.

A small sigh, Hanae exhales and relaxes back into the futon, soft snores following son after.

Genji’s dick throbs harder between his legs, underwear probably soaked with precome by now, sticky from imagining his sister actually awake and acknowledging how much pleasure he was able to give her just from her tits alone.

He adjusts her kimono back into place, letting his fingers linger over where her nipples are one last time before standing up.

Genji leaves quietly under the veil of the night, wondering how much farther he can go the next time he lets his sister relax.

*

*

*

**II. Full**

The knife lightly dragging across her chest is riveting, welts of irritated skin rising up in its wake as Genji lets the sharpened blade mark his sister’s skin.

Hanae is huffing and giving muffled yelling from underneath the ball-gag, drool leaving the corners of her mouth as her body fights against the restraints. Bright red rope bind her wrists tightly, Genji making sure it’s enough to leave bruising and hopefully not enough for any difficulty with circulation. Contradicting, sure, but he preferred his sister to at least be able to still bleed from other places and not lose anymore limbs if necessary. Her legs were already taken from her, and Genji would remember always sinking his blade into the throats of the elders who gave the command.

Hanae’s legs kicked out, stumps no longer supported by their prosthetics to give her any sort of advantage. Genji had set them away, not within arms reach or able to be viewed within Hanae’s line of sight.

The blade digs deeper and Hanae’s abdomen retracts to find shelter as she shouts into the gag, unable to make any loud sounds or retreat with how little the bed gives under her weight. Small dots of blood begin to produce from the flesh wound, Genji’s tongue poking out to lick his lips and appreciate his own work.

Genji sets the knife aside, fingers tracing and smearing the thick crimson liquid across his sister’s pale skin. A wonderful contrast, beautiful canvas of soft texture ruptured by the stark red now painted across it.

Genji’s blood coated fingers come up to his sister’s lips, spreading it across Hanae’s mouth in a disturbing replacement for lipstick.

It’s so red, his sister looks so beautiful in red.

“All I ever see you in now is blue,” Genji mutters, taking his fingers up to his own lips to lick off the remainder blood. The taste of metallic is different from his own metal constricted to the body that had been given to him, but the same as the taste of metallic spilling across his face and out of his body, onto the floorboards of the Shimada estate, dripping from his sister’s sword.

Hanae’s body quivers under his touch, drawn tight like a bow string as her eyes flicker from the knife back up to his own.

A hand slips between her legs, the navy blue kimono she sleeps in, spread open, only the sleeves still hanging onto her outstretched arms. Genji teases the seam of her panties, lifting it up and dragging it down slowly, tempted to rip them off from how thin the lace looks.

Her thighs quickly clamp closed, trembling from the pressure as she thrashes more to get away from Genji. He clicks his tongue, moving over to force her legs open.

“Do you remember what you use to have me do to you?” Genji asks her, voice barely above a whisper as he glances to Hanae’s face, seeing the confusion bros her face. “You were so desperate for something… bigger, then what I had to offer you.”

Hanae gives a started cry, tears prickling the corners of her eyes as she begins to trash against her bindings more.

“Ah, you do remember.” Genji grins, predatory as his hands squeeze the meat of his sister’s thighs that still struggle to close.

Another muffled cry is let out as the glow of Genji’s dragon illuminates the room, Hanae terrified of what Genji had to present to her.

The dragon’s powerful form towers over her, the slits of its eyes scanning around the room and landing on to her, growling as it stars down at the offering feast below its body.

The large cock rubs at her opening, Hanae’s face red with fear and anger as she tries to silently beg her brother to get the beast to stop. Her pleas are not answered, feeling the blunt tip begin to push inside and the slick helping it move further inside. Her body shakes as she tries to expel the dick from entering in anymore, groaning when the dragon’s dick is fully rested inside, more tears spilling from where she can see the bulge of her belly from being so full.

Genji frowns. “Sister, why are you so wet? Does this really turn you on?” He watches her shake her head, hair mussed and beginning to come out of the golden ribbon that always adorned her raven black hair.

She has angered him somehow, she can see it by the way his lip twitches downward.

Everything happens too fast for her mind to process, boggled by the fat cock slowly thrusting in and out of her unwilling body, taken back by the pain that shoots through her side when she finally notices the knife digging into her side.

Deep, permanent, the warmth of fresh blood spilling onto her robes and staining the fabric under her.

Hanae can’t tell whether the scream she feels herself release is loud enough to be heard, but the blurry vision and white noise beginning to cloud up her head is sending her into a spiral of torture. Her legs pound into the mattress, body bashing as she tries to move away from the assault. The knife digs in further and she wales out protest with choked backs sobs when it is replaced with Genji’s fingers.

“You’re so soft inside” he coos, fingers playing with the bloody opening as he digs them in and feel around. He palms at his hardening cock, pupils blown watching his dragon fuck into Hanae’s pussy with sharp thrusts. Genji pulls himself out, thumbing his own head to smear the pre-come, scissoring his fingers into his sister’s wound, seeing how deep he could go. “I think I can fit inside, don't you?”

Her eyes widen, sweet ushered tears making strands of fallen hair stick to her face when she bats her head to deny Genji any honor of fucking her open somewhere new.

But he does not listen.

Instead, the head of his cock brushes at her open wound, muted hiccups of pain falling on deaf ears.

Genji’s first thrust unleashes an entirely knew wave of sounds, garbled together with the gag and Genji almost wishes he would of removed it just to hear her more clearly.

He really hopes she doesn’t faint from all the love he is giving her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working on a specific piece that ended up becoming two different ones and was very angry at myself for not getting anything out sooner before my classes started up again last week :(
> 
> I've been writing shorter drabbles about aneki Hanzo for my nsfw tumblr the past week and decided whenever im taking too long to post regular drabbles on here, why not go ahead and put at least 2-3 of these at a time on here so you guys feel like im posting more often? I sure hope no one minds!! These come out quicker since I do them as warm ups! I will hopefully have the next shorts out before I post anymore of these....
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/evengrossermilk) & [Tumblr](http://evengrossermilk.tumblr.com)


	5. Sister (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Cisswap/Genderbent character (Hanzo), stalking
> 
> iii. voyeurism
> 
> iv. somnophillia

**III. Record**

Genji has been waiting for this day since welcoming his sister into Overwatch after the recall.

He remembers when she accepted, trying to hide how giddy he was over the video chat and hoping she didn’t catch on to anything as he hung up to prepare. All the nerves in his body still intact had blown like live wire, tingling and sending shivers up his spine at just the audacious thought of his sister being in such close proximity to him again after so many years apart from one another.

Genji immediately shot up from whatever he had been doing before taking the call, heading straight to Winston to alert him of his sister’s acceptance into their cause.

Of course, the first thing that came to mind was settlement plans; what area of the watchpoint would she most likely be able to situated herself into comfortably?

Genji had jumped in to get things ready for her himself, kindly rejecting Angela or Hana when they offered to help set up his sister’s room. They would just get in his way, after all. The two had no idea what Genji was planning to prepare his sister’s room with.

Genji decided on a room slightly out of the way of anyone else, nothing suspicious far away from anyone else or too close in proximity to his own room. The room itself held a nice view, large window spanning out most of the back wall to give way to the large expansion of sky and large enough for someone as prestige as his older sister who could use a room of this degree. Hanae always did deserve the best, in Genji’s eyes at least.

Her bed was large enough for her to sprawl herself out, bathroom holding a large tub for relaxing, shower for illicit activity (not that he would let her be able to get anyone inside of her room), and the many little places where Genji could hide his cameras.

Oh yes, his sister’s room was truly a safe heaven for her to really do anything.

Which brought him back to the present, seeing his sister move around in her room, unaware of the set of eyes watching her from almost every angle of the bedroom.

Genji’s heart nearly jumps out of his chest when Hanae strips down to only her panties, sitting down on her bed and cupping her own breasts to squeeze gently.

Her face contorts to pleasure when she fingers her own nipples, rolling the pebbled buds as she pushes her breasts together, tongue poking out to lick against those soft petal pink lips.

Hanae flops back onto the bed sheets, one hand still tugging at her hardened nipple and the other trailing down to tease at the elastic of her panties. Her fingers tips hide underneath the fabric, palm pressed against her pelvis as she bites on her lower lip and finally dives her fingers down to her opening.

Genji can barely contain his excitement as a patch of wetness begins to form where he knows his sister’s fingers are retracting back to stain the fabric with her slick, probably already dripping wet even after only rubbing her clit for such a short period of time.

Hanae lets out a breathy moan as her pre-come coated fingers come up, licking the salty wetness clean off and only going back down to tug the restricting fabric away from her most private area. She spreads her legs apart, calves coming into contact with her thighs as she lifts her knees up and lets both hands spread the lips of her labia open, glistening wetness making Genji’s mouth nearly water.

She’s so fucking wet, just like Genji always noticed whenever he would sneak into her room to steal the panties she fucked herself in, tonguing the fabric and smelling the musk of his sister’s sex still lingering on them. Being so young then, taking the worn fabric and wrapping it around his needy cock, knowing that going too fast on his skin could hurt, but knowing this was almost as good as his sister’s wet heat would be enough to keep him going and thrusting into the tight fuck of his hand and her stolen soaked panties.

Hanae traces her folds, finger lightly dipping in and coming back out, connected by a sticky string of slick, breaking the connection and pressing the finger back in shallowly. She plays along by canting her hips upward, as if being taunted by a lover who keeps snatching their fingers away from where she wants them most.

Genji’s breath hitches at the first finger breaching in, right down to the last knuckle and his sister hisses when she adds in another too quickly.

He would of never pegged her as the type to get off on a bit of pain, but he jots the new information down anyway to save for later usage.

Genji has continuously kept every single daily occurrence of the recordings in file since his sister started living in her quarters. He knew her schedule down to the minuscule details of how tight she liked to put her hair up to when she was most likely to wake up in the morning.

It only took her eighty-seven days to finally touch herself, Genji musing to himself on how surprised he was that it took her this long to actually feel comfortable enough to actually do it.

Well, here she was now, probably getting off on the loud squelching of her fingers fucking into her cunt so quickly. Would she be embarrassed if someone degraded how wet she could get? Genji hoped that maybe she would tear up and deny any claims, enraged as she covered up the ashamed tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. Oh, how he would love to lick those up and—

Whatever— Was any of that important right now? No. Hanae was already arching her back off the mattress, probably clamping her tight, moist silky walls back onto her fingers and pulling them deeper inside of herself.

Genji was annoyed of the close proximity her hand was to her cunt when she finally came, distorting the image he needed of his sister squirting and making a mess all over the bed sheets. He just really wanted to know how much she could get out of herself, was it a little or was it enough to puddle up around her? If she waited or got pent up too much, would her cum build up to the point she could wet Genji’s entire body just by standing in the line of fire?

He just really, really wanted to fuck her with his fingers, get to places she could never reach on her own with how limited her hand positioning allowed. Would he be able to even pull them out? He imagine she could clamp down with her thighs to try to keep into place, desperate and begging. Genji wanted to know how loud she could go, wanting to know if he could make her voice go hoarse from stretching her so open he could twist his wrist with his hand inside, pull it all out and ses her gap and twitch with anticipation for more.

But he would continue to wait, only watch.

_For now._

Soon, Genji would continue to tell himself, soon she’ll be all his.

*

*

*

**IV. Quietly**

The nights Hanae would touch herself were the nights Genji loved the most.

He enjoyed waiting on the other side of the wall, hearing every little moan and disgustingly loud squelch her fingers could make sliding back quickly into her tight cunt. He could practically imagine the way her hips would stutter up off the bed and then touch back down onto the floor after she came —panting, sweating, thighs glistening in her own essence that he just wanted to lick completely clean— to rest easily and fall into some satisfied slumber, unaware of the way Genji palms at his aching cock just on the other side of that barrier separating the two.

Genji does not rush in, learning to be patient and quiet so as not to be caught, even when he has learned to slip in those special… assistances in his sister’s tea for her when she slept. This was something he would chastise his younger self about; just running in, adrenaline kicking in while he sees his sister’s helpless form, content little sighs while he can still smell her essence well across the room because she liked to wake up feeling used and dirty.

Maybe thirty minutes pass before Genji allows himself to sneak inside of her room, licking his lips at the sight of Hanae sprawled across her futon.

He can see it, he can smell it. He wants to use his mouth to clean it all up.

Her.

Hanae.

 _Aneki_.

All that fluid making her inner thighs shine, trying to attract his attention to her, begging him to help her in this endeavor.

Genji was nothing, if not a generous man towards his sister.

Genji kneels down before her, gently spreading her legs open and the smell of his sister just grows even stronger then before.

There resting between her legs and in his way, is just a single pair of innocent white panties.

But they are soaked.

“Aneki,” he groans, cock throbbing underneath the confines of his sweatpants as he brushes a thumb over the translucent fabric, still tacky and warm with her cum. “You can get so fucking wet I wouldn’t even have to ever use lube on you.”

He presses his thumb down to where he knows her swollen clit is, enjoying the over stimulated twitch her hips give to escape the enticing contact. Hanae gives small mewls, little broken sobs leaving her when Genji shallowly thrusts his finger into her with her panties still upholding a barrier between them.

Genji can almost feel his own saliva pooling up in his mouth, ready to devour the tender morsel beneath him.

Genji slides his fingers underneath the elastic seam of Hanae’s underwear and tugging them down and off of her legs, with little to not difficulty from the warm body herself.

Usually, Genji would consider the panties a nuisance, blocking his pathway to give his sister everything she didn’t know she needed and could only get from his kindness and support. All he had was love to give, so why hold him back from giving Hanae all the compassionate care she deserved on this unshakable planet?

But this time he holds them in his hand, feeling them stick to his skin and then the realization of how they rub against his sister’s fat little cunt sends him skyrocketing.

Shit, he’s feeling it more then usual. That insistent throb isn't going away as long as he’s getting all these thoughts stuck in his head, the fruitless effort to hurry up and get this over with is held back by the sticky wetness currently hanging off his fingers.

He inhales slowly before trailing a hand down and taking himself out of the sweats, feeling his twitching dick, head oozing a small bit of precum.

Genji does not hesitate to take his sister’s wet underwear and wrap it around his cock, the slick of her cum helping to ease the friction when he fucks into the tight heat of his own hand.

When he gets a comfortable rhythm, Genji dips his head down to slot his tongue against the salty moist skin of Hanae’s cunt as he continues to fuck into his own hand. The hitched breath she gives does not worry him, flicking his tongue out and sucking down on her swollen little nub hard when her thighs close around his head, keeping him in place as he eats her out.

Her hands come down to grab at his hair, intertwining with patches of green and blunt nails scratching at his unkept black roots. Her hips thrust back onto his tongue, trying to get that sweet little muscle to dig deeper inside and explore all she had to give.

Hanae eyes flutter open, still glossed over in a haze of drifting in and out of sleep. She turns her head into the pillow, mouth a moan against it as she feels the oncoming shutters keep her somewhat coherent.

The grip she has on the head between her legs tightens. She feels the teasing tongue lick under the skin covering her clit, canting her hips up towards the sensation with those little licks, crying out when the mouth against her hums in approval.

It’s one harsh suck that sends Hanae over the edge again, close to shouting her release as her eyes open wide and stare up to the ceiling, hair fanning around her in a beautiful cascading darkness.

A few more jerks before Genji manages to get himself off, groaning and pushing his cheek to his sister’s inner thigh while her left over slick drips down from his mouth in a mix of saliva and salty aftermath from the tiny bit of cum she managed to coat him in.

He picks himself up, back of his palm coming to wipe off whatever is left of both him and Hanae on his face. He frowns at his own semen, staining the futon underneath him.

_Well thats going to be a bitch to clean out before Aneki-_

A small gasp, his eyes shoot up towards his dreams.  
  
_His everything._

“Genji?”

Hanae’s voice is barely above a whisper, laced with confusion and disbelief that her precious baby brother is between her cum soaked legs, small patches of it still lingering and glistening under the dim moonlight flooding into the room. That slow realization taking over her features, tearing apart something inside.

Everything just seems to stop.

Frozen over, thin and fragile almost like glass and-

Breaking the dream and creating the starkness of reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two fics actually relate to each other, but I wonder if I will write another part to it? Hmm we'll have to wait and see.
> 
> And on this update we mark that I am a dirty little liar and train bang is going to have to wait...
> 
> If you want to read these shorter fics featuring aneki Hanzo (and maybe a little sister in the near future) right when they come out, following my tumblr!
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/evengrossermilk) & [Tumblr](http://evengrossermilk.tumblr.com)


	6. Train of Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Public sex, fingering, non-protected sex, actual sex of the penetrating nature(it's a miracle)

The rattle of the train cart they are in makes Hanzo sway, Genji laughing softly next to him at his brother’s sudden strange loss of footing every time the train makes a slight turn with the railing. Hanzo glances up to give Genji a look —one that Genji is very use to after so many years of learning how to exactly get under his brother’s skin— before jerking back into place and taking the metal safety ring hanging from the ceiling, grip much tighter than before after wobbling left him with a feeling of unease.

Hanzo was not use to taking the train from place to place, but Genji said it was much easier for them to get around this way instead of dealing with the traffic of busy weekend afternoons. Being cooped up in a motionless car sounded much more gratifying than shuffling about with twenty other people. Sniffling from the cold, he had just nodded and let Genji lead him around blindly for the fun of it.

The train wasn’t packed enough for Hanzo to worry about bumping into anyone from slight jostling, but enough he felt caught up in a mob to where he couldn’t just move too freely on his own. The air was hot, compact with warm bodies to radiate more heat. Hanzo was already musing that maybe next time he would suffer traffic rather than close proximity with someone who stank of cheap cigarettes —Genji would just have to whine about never getting his way.

The next surprise turn has a lot of people scrambling for decent footing, Hanzo’s grip on the metal ring thankfully enough to keep himself steady. He tries not to voice his annoyance when the speakers play back an already too late recorded apology for staggering sections of railway. It would have been too convenient to play it before the turn even took place.

Hanzo lets himself try to settle back down before a nudge gets his attention. Genji’s face is apologetic when Hanzo frowns at him, silently asking him whats wrong.

Genji points down to the tiled flooring, Hanzo’s eyes following the direction and seeing a phone lying screen facing upwards on it, resting just inches between uneasy train patrons. The outline of neon green is enough to tell Hanzo of whose phone it belonged to, exactly.

 _Can you get that for me_ , is what Hanzo automatically assumes Genji is asking of him with pleading eyes. He’s much closer to where the phone sits; Genji would have to squeeze through some people to get closer and it would be more of a hassle than Hanzo just bending down real quick to get it himself.

Hoping his sigh isn’t too audible or laced with indignation, Hanzo quickly bends down to snatch the phone back, not at all expecting the sound of ripping clothing to fill his ears when he bends his knees and is just ghostly hovering over within reach of the device.

Hanzo doesn’t quite remember a time when the world around him just seemed to stop revolving because of one minuscule detail.

His body goes rigid, fingertips brushing the surface of the phone’s touch screen and his breathing loud along with the small chatter going around the train cart. The screen lights up at the alert of a text, some blaring smile from an emoji staring back at him like some sort of childish taunt.

Was he the only one who heard that? That couldn’t be possible, it was so damn ear-piercing to Hanzo that it wouldn’t have gone unnoticed by anyone else.

Right?

Hanzo’s brain tries to process what has happened, mind boggled as he wraps his fingers around the phone and pulls it to his chest with torment written across his face. He swallows when he stands up straight, brows furrowed as he reaches back to where he practically felt his pants just violently _rip_ out of nowhere.

His fingers trace the back seam of his trousers, heart throbbing in his ears as his fingers feel the torn fabric situated perfectly above the crack of his ass. Little loose threads filing outward from the seam, Hanzo still trying to get a good handle on his random unsuitable predicament —and on the one day he decides to take public transportation.

Hanzo doesn’t know whether to keep his hand stationed there in fear of someone witnessing his blunder or to move it away in fear of drawing unwarranted interest to himself. It was embarrassing enough to know anyone could look and see his naked ass, but being seen and assumed to coping a feel of himself was equally as displeasing.

A small noise escapes him, gaze flickering around to see if he could shift over to a corner of the cart and just stand against the wall. The idea was much safer, but he was positioned almost in the stark middle of the cart’s space.

Genji nudges him again, asking for his phone back but catches his brother’s look of distress and mouths to Hanzo, _What’s wrong?_

 _Everything_ , Hanzo mouths back and shoves the phone into Genji’s chest, flush creeping up his neck as the movement makes him swear he can feel a breeze enter the hole of his trousers.

Genji knits his brows together, pocketing the phone inside of his jacket. His eyes follow Hanzo’s arm, positioned behind his back in an obviously suspicious manor. Genji manages to side-step a bit, able to see Hanzo’s hand covering the back of his pants, hiding something from prying eyes.

Hanzo bites back a yelp as his wrist is pulled away from hiding his shame. Genji gawks at the sight, fingers sliding into the opening and running over the smooth skin of Hanzo’s ass. The offending hand is quick slapped away, Hanzo glaring daggers up at his brother for the intrusion as he covers the tear back up with his own less intrusive hands.

“Do we need to get off at the next stop?” Genji asks, voice barely above a whisper.

Hanzo shakes his head, teeth worrying at his lower lip with the blush creeping up to the tips of his ears. “That will not do me any good,” he says, defeated. Hanzo was aware enough to know that the next stop was one of the busiest, the thought of manning through throngs of people and having to brush up against some of them did not sit well in his stomach. “I just need less people to deal with.”

It took a few seconds for Genji to think of anything useful, a small smile gracing his features as he spoke to give Hanzo at least a little bit of comfort, “About three more stops, that area isn't very populated because there aren’t any nice shops around it.” He scoots closer to get behind Hanzo, trying his best to uphold his brother’s lost and unseen virtue somehow. “If you want, we can move to the corner at the next stop so your little issue can be facing the wall instead? That will at least make sure no one gets a peak at the goods.”

“Please reframe from referring to my ass as ‘the goods’, little brother.” Hanzo gives him a dry stare, trying to sound as stern as possible.

“Dully noted,” Genji piped back, grinning.

Hanzo only grimaced in return, letting himself lean back into Genji’s chest with his head laying on top of his shoulder. With this he wouldn’t have to worry about keeping his hand awkwardly position behind himself, an unnecessary stress lifted off his shoulders.

The continues rattle of metal keeps Hanzo focused, not paying mind to how Genji tends to bump his hips to Hanzo’s with the sway of motion from where they stand. Hanzo will let him have only this bit of fun as implicit trust for getting the idea to cover his backside.

Hanzo counts the next stop as a blessing, people filing out of the space quickly enough for Genji to help shuffle him across to a desolated corner. He presses his back to it, the cold metal enticing a chill up his body as he eases himself into quiet comfort. Genji shelters Hanzo once more, the few inches he has in height towering over Hanzo.

Genji is all grins now, face hovering dangerously close to Hanzo’s with ill intent. Hanzo pushes the flat of his palm against Genji’s chest, feeling suffocated as their breathing mingles.

“What exactly is it—” Hanzo starts, brow arched in question as he continues to push the offending body heat away from himself, sweat from the embarrassment and heat already beading at his forehead, “—that you think you are doing?”

A tongue flicks out, dragging over Genji’s own lips as his gaze slowly morphs to what Hanzo can only compare to as something predatory. His eyes show molten intent, nothing escaping those flickering iris as the look Hanzo over far too many times. “Brother,” Genji croons, lips featherlight against Hanzo’s right cheek as he molds into the formers shorter stature. His voice is low, teasing, baiting for action. Hanzo can smell the spice of his cologne, almost imaging it mixed in with the musk of their earlier tryst before leaving the hotel. “We’ve never done it like this, y’know? So close to—“ He stops himself, leaving a gap in his sentence to make a show out of licking his lips again, as if whatever thought was running through that green-clad head is enough to make his mouth go dry. His teeth are white, perfectly straight and leave perfect indents on Hanzo’s skin when they bite into his skin. “So close to _people_.”

As if to drive the point further, a hand shoots down to palm at Hanzo’s crotch —a surprised gasp leaving Hanzo as his body reacts in kind by chasing the sensation.

Hanzo grabs at the offending hand, biting back a languid moan all while trying his best to stop this before it got out of his control.

“W-We are not— _ahh-ah_ ,” Hanzo bites his lip to keep from moaning louder, face burning red. The hand moves further between his legs, devilish fingers teasing the opening of the torn fabric, foreshadowing what was to come as they press into Hanzo’s taint and palm still kneading at his balls.

“Brother, brother,” Genji groans, fingers sliding to home, gliding wetly between Hanzo’s ass cheeks from older lube still slicking up his brother’s ass. He places pressure at the spasming hole, feeling the give before pulling back to do it all over again. “Your cunt is still so wet.” Genji can feel Hanzo’s grip around his wrist grow tighter, remembering how much the older hated that phrasing. It doesn’t stop him from going, just coaxes him on further. “Don’t you usually clean up after I fuck you? Why the change of pace now, hm?”

The shallow thrusts of his finger stops abruptly, that tiny bit of muscle squeezing him in to get his fingers further inside the tight hole. Hanzo rests his head against Genji’s shoulder, nose rubbing into the jacket and leaving a wet trail with his mouth from where drool was beginning to form at the corner of his lips. Those commanding eyes were glazed over in lust, gleaming up at Genji to go further and stop teasing.

Genji’s dick twitches to life in his pants.

God, his brother could be such a _slut_ sometimes.

The finger teasing Hanzo entrance no longer plays as it’s thrust fully inside, crooking slightly to test the give and wiggle in a second finger along side the first soon after. Hanzo’s walls were still smooth, coated in slick and sucking him inside to created sweet friction as Hanzo tried to fuck himself on Genji’s fingers.

The surprise eagerness was something Genji would have to quickly get over, not expecting Hanzo to recuperate and give up to go along with the act; Hanzo had never openly shown any signs of actually wanting to try anything like this in public. Genji only guessed that this entire scenario added in to the pleasure, the act of getting caught a powerful catalyst and especially knowing that no one here knew who they were. Just strangers amongst the crowded afternoon Tokyo transit.

Genji scissors his fingers into Hanzo, other hand moving up to unbutton Hanzo’s shirt and slip his hand inside. He cups a pec, enough to fill his entire hand and just knead the soft flesh. His fingers catch a nipple, rolling and tugging the swollen bud, enticing delicious shivers from Hanzo. From the erratic movement, Hanzo cant choose whether to fuck himself on Genji’s fingers or push his plush chest into the fingers still teasing the sensitive tips of his nipple.

They both freeze when the train halts again, completely still as the passengers file out and new ones take their place. Hanzo can’t tell if the cart feels even more crowded then before as a teasing twitch of Genji’s fingers makes his entire body burn.

Genji removes his hand from Hanzo chest, ignoring the low growl of disapproval before moving to paw at Hanzo’s ass. He spreads him further with his fingers still sheathed, ushered thrusting sporadic with the fingers still fucking into his brother’s greedy hole —an uneven tempo that Hanzo will not be able to follow along with.

Hanzo’s grip on Genji’s wrist has loosened now, both hands now taken to grip onto Genji’s jacket, knuckles almost going white as he smoothers his own face into the fleece.

Genji is thankful the rattling covers up any indecency going on. Loud interruptions that cut off Hanzo’s wheezing as he takes in four fingers, hole grappling onto the fingers and eating them up for a fast pace. A simple curl of his fingers and Hanzo ’s knees are practically buckling up, his body reinforced to stand by only the fingers fucking into him and leaning his weight onto Genji. It’s oddly endearing for Hanzo to begin pleading for release with his eyes, face flustered and burning hot by now, biting and stretching the fabric of Genji’s jacket, as if infuriated to be put aside when it comes to his own gratification and Genji not willing to give the go-ahead for it.

The steadily growing wet patch at the front of Hanzo’s slack is verification of his enjoyment to what was being done. Although, the way he lets Genji continuously fuck into his ass was also a dead giveaway when Genji knew Hanzo could always defend himself.

A few more twists and tapping the nerve, sending fireworks behind Hanzo’s eyelids as just playing with his prostate is all it takes for him to come with a stifled wail. Hanzo’s body gives way, almost limp. Tiny mewls leave him as he twitches, sensitive to the tiny amount of force still placed against his sweet spot.

Genji pulled his hand away, feeling the beginning of a cramp as he glances down to see the sticky mess of lube covering the entirety of his hand in some sick joke of a makeshift glove. Little clumps of his brother’s come had joined into the tacky mix, Genji chiding himself for not thinking to roll up his sleeves to keep his jacket at least somewhat out of their tirade. He didn’t want to have to explain the wet stains.

Genji had not expected Hanzo to come so quickly, thinking his stubborn pride to cancel out his own pleasure, but it would seem lust was the winner in the end.

He voices his disappointment with just a click of his tongue, raising his clean hand to take Hanzo’s chin in grasp, forcing him to meet his gaze. Hanzo’s eyes are clouded, looking sated, but Genji wasn’t at all pleased with how little his own hunger was left unachieved.

“It’s not nice to have all the fun by yourself,” Genji whispers, twirling a loose piece of hair off of Hanzo’s shoulders. That seemed to certainly get Hanzo out of whatever stupor he was under, snapping to attention as the underlying threat in those words.

Hanzo’s mouth opens to retort, but closes right back up when the train stops again.

A startling pause before Genji is practically dragging Hanzo by the arm through the train doors and out into the open. Free hand quickly reaching back to cover the tear once more, Hanzo trips on his own feet as Genji rushes to the nearest bathroom. A knot of excitement forms at the pit of his stomach, excited for what was to come.

It’s only a one person restroom, much to Hanzo’s hidden displeasure. The florescent light above them dimmed every so often, flickering rapidly especially after Genji closed and locked the door behind them.

The tiled walls are cold underneath Hanzo’s palms as he leans himself onto them, the mixed scent of cleaning supplies makes his head spin as he spreads his legs apart.

Genji spreads his ass open, thumb brushing up and tugging at the swollen rim, giving a low whistle to the gape as he spreads it open further. His fingers almost tremble in excitement as he tries to undo the bindings of his pants to finally bring his dick out.

The low little whine Hanzo gives at the first drag of his brother’s cock rubbing at his awaiting hole makes Genji groan. The tip of his cock drags up, catching and spreading the rim before taking back the pleasing sensation Hanzo tries to chase after.

A few more teasing little drags of his dick before Genji finally breaches past the rim, biting his lip as he watches Hanzo’s ass spread open and tightens around him. He quietly wonders to himself whether there is any initial burn, but from the way Hanzo tries to fuck himself back onto Genji’s cock, he can assume it’s safe to go on.

Genji grips Hanzo’s hips to keep him still, testing his endurance by giving a shallow thrust, grinning to himself when Hanzo gives a full body shudder.

He pushes his hips back in a bit harder, pulling Hanzo’s hips back to meet his cock to the hilt and feel the complete flutter of excitement his smooth insides give to command him for more.

Another harder thrust, not giving any time as Genji lets himself slide back in without stopping. Hanzo’s leans onto the bathroom wall, weight on his forearms as his hands form tight fists since he has nothing to grip while Genji fucks into him fully.

Hanzo yelps when Genji reaches down to take his second erection of their little playful act in hand, gripping it tight as if worried Hanzo would come again without prior permission.

Genji thumbs the head, smearing the precome over the swollen head and pumping it in time with his thrusts, giving small bought of approval from all the noises Hanzo lets out.

“Don’t be so loud,” Genji warns, not bothering to keep still as he speaks. “They can still hear you- Unless, that’s what you want them to do.”

Hanzo’s body goes rigid, but the burning flush spreading down from his face and to his shoulders and back lets Genji knows it just goads him on to continue.

“Oh anija,” he calls out, excited further by the little gasp Hanzo gives. “Do you want them to all know we’re in here? Do you want them to all see how good you look spread open with my cock? Because I can tell you right now, you look so pretty with how greedy you are trying to ride it on your own.”

Hanzo stutters out his disapproval, cut off whenever Genji fucks into his ass harder to hear him try and speak out again.

A few more thrusts, Genji feels the heat coiling into his abdomen start to release. He stills inside of Hanzo, not bother to pull out as he comes inside. He groans and digs his fingers into Hanzo’s hips, dick twitching in his post orgasm sensitivity while he pulls out, the tiny string of sticky semen cutting off when he pulls away completely, trailing down Hanzo’s leaking and well fucked hole.

The white cum oozing out makes Genji want to play even more, squeezing his brother’s ass cheeks together and pulling them apart to watch the disgusting mess stick and leak down Hanzo’s thighs.

Hanzo’s cock still lays erect, still between his legs as Hanzo huffs out and turns his head to glare at Genji.

“Are you finished now?” Hanzo tries to sound mad, but it comes out throaty and barely there, proof of Genji’s victory.

“Depends,” Genji responds, kneeling down to inspect his work further. “What do you want me to do now?”

A small pause, Genji can almost imagine the wet noise of Hanzo licking his lips in thought.

His answer is presented before him as Hanzo uses both of his hands to help spread himself open.

“You did this," he said, shuddering. "Fix your mess.”

Another pause, but Genji doesn't hesitate to respond in kind by giving a drag of his tongue to his own mess leaking down his brother’s thigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.... this took so long and I left it off weird...
> 
> School is terrible but I keep going for more and I will not stop.
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/evengrossermilk) & [Tumblr](http://evengrossermilk.tumblr.com)


	7. Heels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Bondage, Foot Fetish (Sorta?? I guess), slight leg worship

The ache in Genji’s legs is becoming a tingle of numbness that makes him shift as much as he can with so little mobility, uncomfortable as the ropes lightly dig into his skin from across his chest and down to his thighs.

He sits on his legs, position as if he is kneeling down to pray for guidance, but instead is only presented with his brother sitting in a chair only a foot or two away, blessed in some lacy number and his legs crossed with the black stilettos tapping onto the floor.

Impatiently, might he had. Just waiting for Genji to complain.

Genji does not let up, though, much too stubborn as he moves and feels his arms begin to give off that recognizable ache from being bound behind his back. Nothing is tight enough to hurt, but enough for him to get that edge of helplessness as Hanzo looks him up and down.

Hanzo huffs something light, standing and picking up the stranded red rope that was connected at the base to the rope currently rubbing against Genji’s Adam's apple, the bind some sort of contrast to a collar.

The tug isn’t harsh, but enough for Genji to crane his neck up so he looks up at Hanzo. He can tell the twinkle in his own eyes throws his brother offer, that those brows furrowed together aren’t very welcoming for Genji’s little show of disobedience for their little play.

“Wipe that grin off your face,” Hanzo murmurs, tugging the rope just a bit tighter.

Genji quarks a brow up, still grinning and eyeing up his brother, that bit of soft skin spilling out of the cups of the bra making his brother’s chest look even bigger then before.

“I would if I could, brother,” Genji teases, shrugging his shoulders and tilting his head to motion back towards his hands. “But I’m all tied up right now, so that would be kind of hard for me.”

Hanzo’s gaze turns icy, clicking his tongue and finally motioning to present the main act.

The first press of the stiletto to his clothed crotch sends a riveting sensation through Genji’s body, flush making its way onto his cheeks as he gives a tiny little groan when the press becomes harder and grinds down.

“Disgusting,” Hanzo scoffs, not even retracting his foot, instead choosing to toe up underneath where Genji’s taint is. The little flicker of hunger that crosses Genji’s face makes Hanzo feel the burn of his own arousal begin to flare up.

Hanzo moves his foot in circles around Genji’s hardening cock, tracing the thickening outline with the sole of the stiletto. The forming patch of sticky precum beginning to leak where the head of Genji’s dick is makes Hanzo’s mouth almost water. He cant help but smirk at the sight.

He half expects Genji to try and hump his foot, chasing the pressure of the heels to his erection, but Hanzo isn’t shocked when Genji just sits perfectly still and stares up with hooded eyes. Lustful, the knowledge of knowing what he wanted, but not being able to obtain it of his own accord.

Hanzo lets off from his nudging, giving a small sound of surprise when his brother leans down to kiss the tip of his stiletto. Genji doesn’t stop there, mouthing up and running his tongue across the thin lace of Hanzo’s stockings, featherlight kisses gifted to the garter belt when he finally reached the top. He nips at the naked skin, sucking on the supple flesh of inner thighs, ignited by the way Hanzo non-too subtly spreads his legs apart for Genji to mouth at the panties just a bit higher.

A ragged breath leaves Hanzo, eyes fluttering shut and his bottom lip bitten as Genji continues to mouth the outline of Hanzo’s cock.

His legs quiver, feeling the drag of tongue running across his cock, slicking up his panties and making him feel wetter by the second. This doesn't stop him from pressing his foot back down on to Genji’s cock, applying even more when the groan vibrating against his dick spurred him on further.

Cool air hits his cock when Genji peels back the lace with his teeth. A shiver passes through Hanzo and he doesn’t stifle the loud moan when Genji takes the leaking head of his cock into the heat of his mouth.

A final swirl of his brother’s tongue is all it takes for Hanzo to come over the edge, foot pressing down hard onto Genji’s cock, but from the way his hips buckle and thrust upwards, Hanzo assumes it wasn’t too bad.

Hanzo lets himself crumble to his knees, tiny shivers passing by and he lets his shaking hands come to pull down Genji’s briefs.

“W-Wait, Hanzo-“

A harsh tug, his thumb circling the oozing head of Genji’s cock and all Hanzo responds with is thanks by taking the cock into his mouth and down to the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been so dead! This only happened because my friend wouldn't shut up about Hanzo having a foot fetish so I had to get this out of my system.
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/evengrossermilk) & [Tumblr](http://evengrossermilk.tumblr.com)


	8. Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: hints of bloodplay (just a sentance, really), non/dubcon elements, breathplay, rough treatment

The chains keeping Hanzo at bay are annoyingly loud, so much so that Genji halts his movement, watching the beast squirm underneath him, eyes glowing and ass convulsing tightly around the Oni’s throbbing cock.

Genji can tell the empty gaze of his heinous mask is making the demon underneath him feel on edge, thrashing against the chains keeping him confined, unable to stop the thick cock slamming back into his awaiting heat. The sounds of the chains mix in with the disgusting squelch of skin slapping against skin, Genji digging the sharp tips of his gloves into Hanzo’s hips and watching the red welts give way to dots of blood.

Such a bright red, beautiful against his brother’s greying skin. A stark contrast, not dulled like the tattoo etched into his skin. To bare witness to this is almost intoxicating.

The demon howls with a particularly sharp thrust, glowing eyes seething with hatred as his sharp nails dig into the metal of his confines.

Hanzo has allowed himself to become such a mindless beast, only to be tamed by someone who understands this hellish form. The snarl is suppose to be frightening, but to Genji, right now, the appearance is just an indecent reaction to give the beast even more. A naked demon pulling his confines in attempts to flee, face buried into his shoulder to hide the shame of letting his body be fucked, oddly flushed and moaning inhuman words to beg for something conflicting, something the beast shouldn’t want. The beast’s body language screams for more, but his face contorts to growls

“Do you remember how this feels,” Genji groans, voice almost muffled behind the mask. “Do you remember how I fill you up even when you’re like this?” _Just a mindless animal on nights like this_ , he almost adds.

He pulls out of his brother, spent hole gaping and leaking out semen from their earlier trysts. Genji almost grins when he feels powerful thighs tighten around his waist, trying to reel him back into place. The demon still held his brother’s infuriating pride, a trait not easily lost just because of his nightly blights.

Hanzo is stilled now, glowing eyes locked onto Genji’s mask as if to read off stray emotions. The demon gets nothing, evoked shivers running through his darker skin and giving way to gooseflesh.

Genji is about to remark, something snide or commanding, maybe even laugh at the way his brother’s hole continues to twitch as if begging for his return. It isn’t until Hanzo’s boot comes into contact with the back of his thigh that he realizes he doesn’t even have to do anything for the demon to ask for more, being pulled forward so his cock brushes up against Hanzo’s inner thighs.

A silent question, small bouts of labored breath leaving Hanzo’s lungs, as if to expect rejection from Genji.

A metal tip of his gloved fingers traces down from the sharp line of Hanzo’s jaw, down to the jut of his collar bone, scraping light, careful as it descended further down. Genji doesn’t imagine the metal to be warm, frigid tips added into the sensation.

Hanzo chokes as Genji lines up, head of his cock barely tracing the used rim. The chains clink together as Hanzo twitches, hips barely managing to keep still.

Genji wonders if his smile can be heard from behind the mask, happy from this silent display of want from his demonized brother. He leans over, cock giving the barest hint of pressure to the awaiting heat Hanzo had to offer him.

“How endearing,” Genji whispers, falling in love with the way the overtaken form of his brother weeps before him, pleasure coursing through his entirety at the sight.

A pleasant sigh escapes him, hand coming to cup a cheek, stroking the sharp bone just underneath, the perfect image of nurturing as he traces the red markings across Hanzo’s face.

“Truly,” he continues, glaring eyes of his mask burning holes as they stare blankly at the demon beneath. “How absolutely _pathetic_ of you, brother.”

The picture is ruined, those thick leather hands coming down to Hanzo’s neck, wrapping around it tightly.

Only a startled choke before the demon shuts its eyes and lets itself go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been wanting to do an Oni/Demon thing for forever now and will hopefully do more in the future uwu
> 
> I'm slowly working on suggestions! If you have any feel free to stop by on my tumblr
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/evengrossermilk) & [Tumblr](http://evengrossermilk.tumblr.com)


	9. Sister (Part III)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Cisswap/Rule63 (Hanzo)
> 
> v. a/b/o dynamics, exhibitionism
> 
> vi. lactation

**V. Awaiting**

The newly recruited guards do not expect the sweet aroma that fills the halls of the Shimada estate, stopping in place and scenting the air around them to make sure it was actually there. Faint to their senses, but it was undeniably there.

None of them had heard of any omegas being present within the confining walls of the estate.

It was no surprise they were all bothered by the scent, the entirety of the hired muscle were alphas. The Shimada only ever asked for the best, the ones who could bring only bring prosperity to the clan. What they had not expected, was the smell of a pure omega to be gracing the halls as they went to show their respects to the family heir.

Well, it wouldn’t be surprising for the Shimada’s to have an omega or two at their disposal.

Maybe they all got use to the smell and the ache that began to travel southwards, but the minute the doors opened into the office that sickeningly sweet clouded around, covering the air in thick curtains that mixed in with the musk of an alpha taking what was his even when potential threats made themselves known.

They had heard the rumors, half expecting them to be completely false.

They knew the heir was beautiful, graceful and regal as she sat atop her desk, black silk curtains of hair cascading off of her shoulders as she glanced in the direction of the opened door. Her face was dusted in pink, plump bottom lip caught between her teeth as she groaned and squeezed her eyes shut.

What they didn't know, was the alpha happily eating her out between her spread legs, a smooth thigh perched upon one shoulder while the other was squeezed and patted as the alpha tried to figure out what to grab from all the soft skin available at his disposal. The hand settles for sliding up, cupping the underside of a bountiful breast and making it jiggle obscenely.

Hanae Shimada looks like everything they have only heard through rumors; beautiful, regal, the rightful heir to the family.

Her hand combs and grabs at green locks of unruly hair, tiny little moans leaving her lips as she ruts her cunt into the awaiting tongue licking at her labia and flicking across her clit that just enticed her to continue with the rough treatment. The loose kimono she wears is only open at the bottom, moved to situate the hungry alpha pleasing his mistress with ease. When she finally stills to shake at her oncoming orgasm, the predatory growl makes the surrounding alphas feel threatened.

The guards can feel their own pants tighten, watching and listening to all the disgusting little motions and sounds flooding the room. They manage to look away, glancing at one another and seeing each other react in the same shameful manner as the other.

But none of them dare to move.

They have no idea of how much time has passed, but the way Hanae throws her head back in bliss and calls out her brother’s name is enough to make them all feel the intensity of her orgasm.

The sparrow does not even look at any of them as he stands, adjusting his sister’s clothing to keep some form of modesty to her, licking his own lips to taste the slick salty musk of his sister’s essence still lingering on his mouth. His grin is wide, prideful to making his sister mark him with her scent in such a way.

The second heir walks past them all as if they are nothing, whistling all the while.

Hanae looks to all of them with an icy stare, seemingly annoyed as she flicks her messy hair over her shoulder.

“Is there something you all needed?”

The silence that fills the room is deafening, all the men slack jawed and still caught off guard as the omega’s scent continues to scramble their thoughts.

New recruits, they should tell her. New recruits who had no idea what they had signed up for, apparently.

*

*

*

**VI. Helping**

“You look like a baby,” Hanae laughs, running her hand through Genji’s short locks of green hair, looking down at him with flushed cheeks as he sucks the milk that had been swelling in her breasts the past week. The odd ache was slowly dissolving into something much more pleasant.

Genji pauses, glancing up and raising a brow at her words, not stopping from lapping and sucking up the creamy fluid pouring out of his sister’s tit.

“That has to be the worst thing you’ve ever said to me,” he shoots back, stopping only to speak and wipe away milk that had dribbled down to his chin. He licks the leftover sweetness off the back of his hand before going back to cup a swollen breast, enjoying the puffy nipple poke out, darkened pink and raw from all his work. The skin is soft under his touch, small bruises peppered across her skin from where he had bitten and sucked around her nipples. He circles her areola with his thumb, watching the milk smear across the pebbled skin with earnest.

Hanae just laughs again, amused. “Really? I don’t think that was the worst thing I have ever told you, brother.” She cups Genji’s cheek, thumb swiping at the corner of his lips to spread a stray dot of milk that had escaped his tongue.

Hanae leans down to let their lips just barely brush against one another, tongue poking out to slip against his warm skin and lick up the remaining milk. Genji’s small, pleased growl in return lets her know how much he enjoys that tiny bit of attention.

She pecks his lips, smiling against him and laughs when he whines about her still being the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/evengrossermilk) & [Tumblr](http://suckmykawaiidicku.tumblr.com)


	10. Bare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Oviposition, belly bulge, character with animal characteristics

There is nothing more strange than the feeling of being completely full. Hanzo wasn’t sure he would ever get use to it, the foreign sensation only bringing him into its grip again after so many years apart from Genji.

Speaking of which, a large clawed hand comes down to press against the bulge of his belly, just coping and letting him know of its presence. Genji barely retaining anything close to a human form or even that of a dragon, still somewhere in-between the two, an odd yet entrancing combination. He was covered in shining green scales that formed in patches across visible expansions of skin, body built with more bulk along with being larger with all the added mass, face a mixture of sharp jagged teeth and golden eyes that bore into Hanzo’s own darker ones. The perfect picture of terrifying and alluring for Hanzo to bask in as they intertwine with one another.

The pressure isn’t a lot, but Hanzo tenses, a shaky gasp leaving him. He feels choked, fingers digging into the futon beneath him as the large clawed hand presses even more and he can actually feel the eggs move inside of him, shifting next to each other, flaring with heat.

Hanzo can taste the salty tang of his own sweat and tears of exasperation dripping down to his mouth, tongue peaking out and returning so as not to bite himself when his teeth grind down as an egg begins to push outward.

“Just a bit more,” Genji coos, voice raspy, laced with the heat that filled the room as he towered over Hanzo in his dominating form. Hanzo tries to focus on the way Genji’s scales glisten in the light, twinkling green like the reflection of emeralds against sunlight. It calms him, even for just a moment.

Another push, Hanzo’s skin covered in a sheet of cold sweat. This is only the first, but he could almost remember it getting more easier after each passing. He hasn’t done this in years.

The first egg is slow to leave his body, quivering when it peaks and leaves the warmth of his clutch. Genji gives light praises, hand retreating back for just a moment to let Hanzo rest from the press of his hand.

Hanzo groans when he feels the remaining eggs begin to shift inside, even without the aid of his brother, moving to allow the next one to pass through much faster than the last. He feels unprepared, but the heat coiling inside erupts as Genji leans down to kiss at his forehead.

It’s gentle, a soothing coolant to his molten skin. He lets out a ragged breath, trying to relax when Genji is placing his hand back down, quiet murmurs of appreciation leaving Genji as he watches the next egg peak.

_Beautiful._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written oviposition before!
> 
> More to come ;)
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/evengrossermilk) & [Tumblr](http://evengrossermilk.tumblr.com)


	11. Out and About

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic for the wonderful [Muja](http://mujaween.tumblr.com) from a prompt. Hope it's good enough <3 And I think this is the first time I actually wrote... like plain original skin shimadacest for this series? Weirdly enough.
> 
> WARNINGS: semi-public sex(?), some good old degradation

The back alley was probably the least attractive place Genji could of chosen for them to try this out, but titles be damned from how worked up it had got the two of them after a bit of self convincing and twice as much touching. The dumpster is gross, littered trash sprawled across the concrete could be partially ignored, and maybe they could try to be careful and not knock over their shopping bags.

Okay, too many details to keep track of. His attention is too diverted onto the fact that Hanzo hadn’t hesitated in smirking at him and actually unbuckled his own belt to take himself in hand before Genji even got the chance to stutter out his surprise and try to unclasp his own cock from the confines of his armor.

A few snide remarks here and there, mostly Hanzo snapping that Genji better have thought ahead before he gets his fingers anywhere even remotely close to his ass. The cold metal of Genji’s fingers only ever made the process drawn out.

Lots of smart ass answers come next. Too much lube drips from Genji’s fingers when he fumbles with the small bottle, laughably so. Hanzo continues to pester, so much so that Genji is practically close to just fingering him until he’s almost to completion, then slide his fingers out wetly and spout out something about Hanzo being a middle aged brat. Having a prosthetic hand comes in… well, _handy_ when he wants to quickly finger fuck his brother, pressing that bundle of nerve inside that could just break hanzo apart piece by piece.

Whatever, they eventually got to where they needed to be in due time.

Genji’s fingers are interlaced with Hanzo’s, his brother’s hands scraping against the brick paved into the building they were currently leaned up against, surely the skin growing red with irritation from rubbing against it with every harsh thrust. An odd little show of closeness, the cold metal of Genji’s hand warming up from that of a flesh one. Genji is blanketing his body over Hanzo, synthetic cock fucking into the heated clutch of his brother’s hole.

Hanzo’s small grunts filter through the sound of people and cars, bustling noises of the city but no one comes into the alleyway to see what is the source of extra amusement for the day. It’s as if they actually have to try to be noticed by someone, even if the neon glow of Genji’s visor and valves could easily give them away just on their own.

Genji can feel the sweat bead at his brow, tongue poking out and licking the salt of it forming above his lip as he breathes heavily underneath his mask.

His hands spread Hanzo open like it’s a natural occurrence, widening that pucker of flesh between his cheeks and seeing how the head of his cock tugs at the rim when he pulls out.

Tiny little hole, swollen and pink from the quick thrusts that Genji would of thought could loosen anyone up from so much play time. Hanzo always manages to stay tight somehow, like he's still a virgin waiting for someone to bend him over and force those sweet little mewls out of him.

When the sounds stop though, Genji frowns and tries to angle himself deeper, hoping those punched out moans come back to spur him on further.

Some tiny little groans manage to come into fruition. It doesn’t give Genji the same sense of completion, nor the knowledge that Hanzo isn’t getting anymore stirred up or is at least good at hiding it.

That prideful self image Hanzo always managed to keep up, was it inspiring? Maybe.

Genji saw it as more of an obstacle, one in which he would take in leash and kneel on the ground. No longer holding power above anyone, especially himself after so long.

With one hand still keeping Hanzo spread, another sneaks closer to the wet rim where Genji’s cock still spears his brother open. The tip of a finger rubs at it, raw and puffy and loose from friction. Hanzo stiffens, fingernails scratching against the rough texture of the brick building as his hair begins to slowly loosen from his golden ribbon.

It doesn’t take much pressure to slip a finger in alongside his cock, certainly doesn’t even take much to pull and try to spread that gaping entrance and watch his own cum foam disgustingly inside of Hanzo as he fucks back inside with ease.

A little movement, a flick of his finger is all it takes for Hanzo to throw his head back, gasping for air at the surprise feel of burning stretch.

“That feels good when you tighten around me,” Genji whispers, voice almost radio static behind his visor. “You must really like it when I stretch you wider.”

Hanzo’s back arches, legs almost shaking underneath him. His face is flushed.   

“A s-shame though,” Hanzo starts, growling with every new twist of Genji’s finger. “A shame you have to- have to widen me like that since you posses little girth.”

Genji stops, practically gawking that Hanzo would even have the nerve to say that to him right now.

Though, it comes as no surprise. Hanzo has always liked a bit more rough treatment. Genji always wonders if maybe their time apart from one another made Hanzo actually explore a little more than in the thick lines of his comfort zone.

“Well now,“ Genji’s already prodding in with two more fingers, a nerve practically snapping now that his brother has found his words after a bit of nothing but sweet little sounds. Degradation could always go a long way between them, mainly because they both liked to piss one another off in anyway possible. “I guess I’ll just have to work a bit harder then, since you apparently need more than what I apparently have to offer you.”

A new burning stretch, a broken moan, and way too many ways Genji could make this all the better for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/evengrossermilk) & [Tumblr](http://evengrossermilk.tumblr.com)


	12. Our Usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Male Lactation

Their usual routine starts with Hanzo’s back to the wall, Genji crowding around him as if Hanzo would attempt to leave their little display. As if the two of them haven’t done this many times before.

Hanzo’s robe is loose, the sash barely tied together as he lets his shoulders bare for Genji to touch. His fingers tease underneath the thick fabric, tugging it down enough to reveal the generous swell of Hanzo’s breasts to the open air.

There is a pleasant ache to his chest, tender and soft. Hanzo had been letting them grow, producing enough for his brother to enjoy when he finally came back from a long trip. It could ache harshly, even leak to an annoyance, but Hanzo had to persevere. The way Genji’s eyes seemed to roam —glazed over in hunger, a burning sensation that became animalistic need within the younger— was enough to ignite the warmth inside of Hanzo’s belly.

Hanzo’s own hands come up to cup the underside of his swollen breasts, biting his lip as he squeezes to feel the softness making his chest feel heavier after not taking care of his problem after so long. A small bead of milk surfaces, dripping down a thin trail to connect with Hanzo’s fingers.

Meeting Genji’s eyes, Hanzo lets go of one pec to bring the finger to his lips and suck the milk clean off of it.

No further work is needed before Genji finally moves Hanzo’s other hand out of the way to cup his brother’s milk filled breasts, squeezing none too gently and latching his lips to one large swollen nipple to suck it harshly. Hanzo winces at the initial pull, sighing contently once the pain gives way to pleasure.

Genji’s tongue works wonders on Hanzo, teasing the sensitive tip of his nipple with little flicks. Hanzo’s pushing his chest towards Genji’s mouth now, fingers lacing into unruly green hair to tug him even closer, suffocate him with all the spoils he has to offer up.

“You taste so sweet,” Genji says when he releases Hanzo’s nipple with a wet pop. He’s rubbing his thumb around the areola, almost mindlessly as he speaks. “It couldn’t have been that long, but your tits got so fucking big.”

“It has been _too_ long,” Hanzo hisses, a gurgled noise escaping him when Genji tugs roughly. Hanzo tries not to think of how much Genji enjoys to pluck at his nipples, just staring at how they jiggle from the extra added weight of the milk.

Hanzo tightens his grip on his brother’s hair, forcing him to look up at Hanzo’s flushed face.

“You’re suppose to be helping me.”

“I was- psshh _Anija_ \- I am!”

“Helping does not consist of ogling my chest while you use your hands to move them around for your own amusement.”

Genji contemplates while still squeezing, enamored by the milk that trickles out when he does it hard enough.

“Would you prefer my mouth on them?”

“I would prefer it doing anything else other than talking,” Hanzo snaps back, smacking Genji’s hands away from his chest. “You know what? Never mind. I can go take care of this myself.”

“Wait, what?” Genji panics, hands groping for what they no longer have in their possession. He looks scandalized. Hanzo is half tempted to laugh.

Hanzo pulls his robe back over his shoulders and tightens the sash, sidestepping Genji as he heads for the door. Maybe Genji did have a reason to fear that Hanzo would leave soon after they started. But really, he only had his own hands to thank for that.

“Are you going to use the pump?” Genji’s trailing behind him now, acting like a puppy who can get a treat if he’s good enough to earn one again.

“Maybe.” Hanzo opens the door to his room, not even bothering to take one look at Genji because he’ll probably reconsider if he looks at his brother’s pout, lips still glistening with little drops of milk.

“Can I watch?”

With one last glare, just enough to meet Genji’s eyes and nothing else, Hanzo practically sneers.

“No.”

The door slams shut, almost loud enough to cancel out the pitiful “ _But Anijaaaaa_ ” that Hanzo chooses to ignore with all his being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Starrelia <3
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/evengrossermilk) & [Tumblr](http://evengrossermilk.tumblr.com)


	13. Sisters (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Cisswap, kinda dirty descriptions, and Genji is trans (should that be a warning I dont even know but here we are)

* * *

The little jackrabbit thrusts her sister contributed to their trysts were often endearing. Though, Hanako enjoyed the roughness that came with experience once Genji became more conscious of what it is that Hanako desired to take from Genji’s own body. Tiny humps developed into harsh, driving forces that  could bruise Hanako’s body and keep the quaking orgasms coursing through her body for hours after.

Better yet, the thick cum oozing out of her own sticky opening after Genji let loose inside felt equal parts satisfying and revolting. Hanako would send an amused smirk up at Genji, motioning her hand upwards to cup her little sister’s cheeks and whisper lightly, hot breath fanning knowingly over sensitive flesh that was covered in sweat.

“You have to clean up your mess now. Just like the good girl I know you can be for me, hm?”

Genji’s eyes always lit up at that. Her lips smacked together, tongue poking out to wet them while she nodded like an overly eager pup. Always so eager to please after being given such worthless little compliments from her big sister.

Genji had no problem sliding down Hanako’s body by then, hands pushing up against thick thighs to spread her big sister’s legs open wider so she could lick into the sweaty, cum coated heat of Hanako’s cunt. Genji did it like it was a godsend, tongue lavishing against Hanako’s soft folds to taste the salty tang leaking out. 

She was feverish, practically delirious and love drunk off the smell of Hanako’s leaking cunt. She laps in long strokes, swallowing her own thick cum in the process of gathering Hanako’s. Genji drools when even more slick pulls out, feeling the delicious quiver of fat thighs around her head squeezing to reel her in closer.

“So good for me,” Hanako groans. She quivers when Genji flicks and sucks her tongue against Hanako’s swollen clit, practically mewling when a loud, wet pop comes out after Genji has finally releases her from the pleasure. 

Hanako runs her fingers through Genji’s sweaty hair, gripping to angle her and watch Genji squirm when she needs to come up for air. That beautiful flush and adoring smile is all Hanako needs before she bows her head back and just _gushes_ for her little sister. 

“So good,” she whispers, almost caring when she twines a loose strand of hair to her finger. “So good for your _aneki_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS A REQUEST! Because I do listen sometimes okay I swear I do. Hopefully the next one will be done soon because it's a nice a/b/o one that I kinda got carried away with and hopefully stayed true to the original request. Again, hopefully going to bring in some longer things for you guys soon!
> 
> My utter need to completely ruin Hanzo and supply some good kinky shimada content will never die.
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/evengrossermilk) and [Tumblr](http://evengrossermilk.tumblr.com)


	14. Tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to [catwesker](http://archiveofourown.org/users/catwesker/pseuds/catwesker) for the prompt. Sorry it took so long to do!.
> 
> WARNINGS: a/b/o dynamics, dubcon, exhibitionism, oviposition mention, breeding kink

  
The blindfold placed on Hanzo does nothing to keep him from feeling the eyes of all the elders on him. He shivers involuntarily, knowing they are eyeing him up and down, taking in his naked form, helpless as he pulls at his bindings elevating him from the ceiling. The darkness gives him no comfort to hide in, not when he knows fully well of all the eyes on him.

He tugs at the ropes, knowing his efforts fruitless but grinds his teeth in frustration anyway at the knowledge of his own demise. The rope digs into his skin, surely leaving red welts in their wake as his body rocks with the force, skin crawling at the notion of how high they have him off the ground.

_Tradition_ , they whisper, _this is tradition for someone of your birth._

That does nothing to stop the nervous churn at the pit of his stomach, those empty sentiments passing him over like they’ve never meant anything —but they did mean _everything_ — to him. Hanzo wants to believe he has always had the power to stop any of this from starting, but presenting as an omega only a month ago has left him no choice but to duck his head down and bare his throat for obedience to the clan.

This is where destiny has brought him.

It could be such a cruel thing to omegas.

A deathly silence passes through the room, Hanzo stills at the sound of the doors sliding open and closed. He can imagine everyone watching, hushed murmurs along with the sound of feet padding along the wooden floor boards. Hanzo can feel his own heart beat thudding through his rib cage. He’s flushed and shaking by the time steady hands rest at his knees, spreading him apart, showing the world the growing wetness between his legs. It’s an uncontrollable action with so many alphas present in the room, he shouldn’t feel as terrible for the natural reaction of his hormones.

Whatever dread that has been coursing through his system before is nothing compared to the shame he feels now, even with trying to assure himself it’s fine. All those eyes are most likely now trained onto his most hidden pieces of anatomy, legs wide open and skin glistening with all the slick his body has produced over the course of his new found heat. An omega presented before them, vulnerable to their exploit, ripe for the taking. A delectable treat for their worthy, strong, true heir of an alpha.

The warm hands slide down from his knees to the meat of his thighs, gently squeezing like that of a close lover. Hanzo’s breath catches in his throat when he feels a tongue trace over his cock without even a word of warning, lightly smoothing over a vein with practiced ease, as if the alpha has done this to him before.

Hanzo can scent the musky air of this alpha, body reacting in kind with need to the strong pheromones. He can feel himself grow wetter, his cock twitching with interest when the alpha’s tongue glides past his balls, finger nails scraping with blunt tips against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs as they descended.

He knows the alpha is staring, taking in his slick entrance and imaging all the ways they could spear him open however they see fit. Hanzo is pliant to them, obedient to their command when they release such a thick scent into the air, almost suffocating him with the intensity of it. His body wants this, needs this, encourages the alpha with his own sickeningly sweet scent cutting through the room to urge them on.

Faster, faster, _faster_.

Hanzo need this alpha to mount him, to assert himself as the most desirable mate in comparison to all the other alphas being forced to watch.The alpha just needs to hurry and—

_No!_

Hanzo can hear someone from their audience groan, another stifling those noises to keep some laughable form of scenery to the act of open adultery. They aren’t given the gift of privacy for this and Hanzo wants to seethe at knowing his body is reacting in kind to the intensity of pheromones spread throughout the room. The conflicting emotions course through him like a live wire.

One of those hands finally give Hanzo the pleasure of friction against his leaking hole, a thumb rubbing into it with slow circles meant to entice in a playful manner. The pressure isn’t enough to get off on, but it gives the promise of more for the omega to look forward to.

Not that he was waiting for it.

He couldn’t, he would not give them the pleasure of—

The thumb tugs at Hanzo’s rim, opening him to the alpha’s gaze. Hanzo can feel himself shudder at the knowledge he’s already made the alpha growl in satisfaction from all the slick. He’s probably leaking even more, so much so to actually leak down his crack and onto the floor. A disgusting puddle of thick liquid, wasted lubrication his body will not stop producing until the end of his heat. It’s natural for an omega to create so much fluid. Hanzo knows he can’t do anything to stop it from happening. It’s natural, the biology of his body, nothing wrong with it at all yet the lump in his throat will not leave from all the shame building up within. His body keeps contradicting his own mind, all his pride decaying.

The alpha hums something, Hanzo’s pulse is throbbing so much from the flush overtaking his face, he wonders quietly if he will faint from it all. This warmth radiating from him can’t be normal. His emotions are a whirr of drunken lust, coursing from head to toe. He tingles, needy and flushed. Everything is too much all at once, but nothing at all in an equal manner.

A sudden breech of a slim finger is welcome, but still not enough. It fiddles about, stretches him open only so much before another is added in. The scissoring motion creates a delightful quake to run through stifled nerves, Hanzo’s raised body moves, swaying in the ropes ever so slightly as fingers work him open.

Fingers crook, Hanzo bites his lip to keep in a wail. A groan rumbles from the alpha and Hanzo already has the dread set deep in his heart when he recognizes that familiar sound of who his family has chosen to be the most desirable partner for breeding.

They didn’t care, so long as a single suitable heir was born between them.

Hanzo should of known from the start, maybe he would of felt more relaxed going inside and letting all those hands strip him, to present him to his own brother.

“ _Anija_ ,” Genji croons, a husky sound that makes Hanzo keen. “It’s okay, it’s just me. They let me do this for you.” _They let me have you like you would of never let me on your own._

Genji leans over to nuzzle himself under Hanzo’s chin, teeth dragging against his collarbone lightly and nipping the flushed skin. Genji hums something low, sounding all the more pleased with Hanzo’s haggard breathing.

“Does going through a heat always make you like this?” He asks, sounding childish. His fingers still twisting inside of Hanzo, curling in to hit that spot that makes his brother tighten up immensely. Genji shakes his head and laughs. “So sensitive! But you've never even had a heat before. Nothing to really compare to, but trust me” he pauses, fingers sliding in and out of Hanzo with loud squelches from fucking into the tight heat. “Once I’m through with you, you’ll never even dare to think of any other alpha to even compare me to.”

Husky, low, a threat and promise all at once. Hanzo wishes desperately he could say something back, but the garbled mess of his head keeps him unable to properly speak, drool seeping at the corner of his mouth and down his chin, almost delirious.

Hanzo groans instead, tilting his head back and shutting his eyes behind the blindfold, basking in the delight of his brother’s skillful fingers and the way he traces his tongue along the curve of Hanzo’s swollen pecs.

“Pretty omega, Genji murmurs,tracing a nipple with his tongue in languid movements. “I’ll knot you so many times, you’ll be unable to walk on your own, so full of my cum that it’ll get you big with all our eggs for sure.” Four fingers deep into Hanzo, thumb pressing harshly against his perineum. So much delight in his voice from the flustered, out of it face Hanzo begins to wear. “It’ll be painful, but I’ll be sure to fuck you nice and slow, even if you're so loose from all our eggs passing through. All open for me, gaping hungry for my knot to take you again like the bitch in heat you are.”

A lovely plan, truly. Hanzo’s mind is clouded with lust, suffocated with the scent of a strong alpha promising such a beautiful future between the two of them. So full of pleasure and the coming of their kin. Hanzo can’t get the image out of his head, his hole twitching and gaping, trying to stop Genji’s cum from leaking out as the alpha just watches him.

That tiny part of him that keeps screaming _brother_ is silenced, because that shouldn’t be important right now.

Hanzo tightens around Genji’s fingers, moaning when they reward him with rough prodding to his prostate.

“Genji,” Hanzo hisses, teeth clicking shut when Genji bites and sucks on an abused nipple.

“Say it,” Genji moans. His free hand moves up to cup Hanzo’s cheek, pulling the blindfold up to reveal one glazed over eye, gleaming with want, practically tearing up from the stimulation.

“Say how much you want my knot.”

Something shatters along the way, Genji’s fingers pop out and the humorous heavy breathing their audience is giving off starts to fade off like white noise.

“Please,” Hanzo calls out. His lower lip quivers, a tiny whimper before he continues. “Knot me- Genji, _please_.”

“Sweet little omega,” Genji murmurs, softly kissing Hanzo’s forehead. “I will give you everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/evengrossermilk) & [Tumblr](http://evengrossermilk.tumblr.com)


	15. Little Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr [here](http://evengrossermilk.tumblr.com/post/165250705281/little-things)
> 
> WARNINGS: violence, blood, mentions of gore, hinted voyeurism, Hanzo's ass is called a cunt

Hanzo’s hand is on the verge of cramping by how fast his fingers scissor himself open while sitting on top of a desk, hoping the loud squelch of them sliding inside of his ass is audible to Genji from across the room. He hopes his brother can hear every moan and hiss that escapes him, keening and pressing his fingers mean into his hole at the very thought that Genji could of forced any of their deceased guests to just watch the heir finger himself open in preparation for his little brother’s cock.

_Gods_ , if that thought didn’t just send him reeling in need.

Oh, what Hanzo would of done if Genji had just cut them up enough to where they all had to just lay down, watch him, be mesmerized by how hungry his ass took in his fingers.

Instead, the floor between them is littered with lifeless bodies, the sickening sweet stench of blood fills the room, edging Hanzo on as he adds in another finger to get himself off alone. The blood splattered across his younger brother’s face spurs him on faster, imaging his tongue running over the metallic tang of some random corpse’s former lifeline.

Genji is busy dealing with the last body to add to their pile, the dying man gurgling his last breath as Genji harshly rips his sword out of the slumped over man. The man falls forward, life slowly seeping out of him all while Genji just steps over the new sack of decaying meat as if he were nothing in this world. 

Genji swings his sword out, flicking stray drops of blood off of his blade before returning back into its sheath. Hanzo growls, _what a waste_.

“You’re so loud, _Anijaaa_ ” Genji whines, ignoring the bodies scattered on the floor. “I can’t work as well when you’re over here having all the fun without me.”

Hanzo smirks. “You were-” a pause, finger grinding against his sweet spot and mewling at the feeling of it all, “-taking too long.”

Genji gives a little noise as if to act hurt, hands resting on Hanzo’s spread knees, smoothing circles with his thumbs across the naked expansion of soft skin. His eyes are trained on Hanzo’s hole, the tight little cunt spread open, gaping just enough with Hanzo’s fingers so that Genji could see his soft insides. The clutch of that smoldering heat was always like velvet, so soft and easy to fuck into. Hanzo’s body could take cock so well.

“What are you waiting for,” Hanzo teases, huffs of air short and sweet as he smiles something wicked at Genji. “Help me.”

Genji grins.

“Anything for my _anija_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/evengrossermilk) & [Tumblr](http://evengrossermilk.tumblr.com)


	16. Kinktober 2017 Fucking Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My kinktober works will be late just because I want to spread them out a bit.
> 
> Prompts: Fucking Machine

In the few years it had been since Genji and Hanzo had started this —well, whatever they had going on between the two of them was still kind of up in the air— relationship, it had been an unspoken rule to always suggest anything new before actually going through with it. Consent and consideration was their new saying, at least from how much Genji liked the sound of it. This however, was one thing Genji knew Hanzo wouldn’t want to even think of buying.

So thoughtful, Genji, he knew persuading Hanzo into something that could give them both pleasure could be easy if he played his cards right. He put it upon himself to buy it, knowing something this expensive couldn’t just be shoved into the back of one of their closets in hopes of disappearing from existence. Genji knew Hanzo didn’t like to waste money, even though the Shimada’s had boat loads of it.

Genji didn’t like being told no before they even got the chance to try things; He could be a brat, after all. Consent and consideration, but most of all, commitment to follow through. That was an extra addition Genji may have forgotten to add in on Hanzo’s behalf, but he was too far into his own little twisted ways to actually care.

\-- -- --

“Genji, j-just turn it off.”

Genji clicks his tongue, watching their newly bought machine fuck into his brother. Hanzo’s knees are shaking, close to giving out with every slow thrust the machine gives him with the pink dildo sliding into his ass. His skin is covered in a thin sheet of sweat, Genji kneeling down close enough to run his tongue over him in a quick stroke.

“You haven’t even cum yet,” Genji protests, eyeing Hanzo’s fat cock between his trembling thighs, drooling a small puddle onto the floor and looking so pathetically untouched.

“T-That’s fine I can just- _nnn_ I can get off with it out.” Hanzo sounds breathy, hair fanning over his face so Genji can’t even see his expression. Which was a shame on its own, blissfully fucked out faces were becoming a growing kink for Genji, especially with the addition of his cooling cum on his brother’s face.

Genji tilts his head to the side and smiles. “I can make it go faster if you want?”

Hanzo stiffens. That was suppose to be worded into a question, but it felt more like a dare he wouldn’t be able to back out of. “Don’t you dare-“

“Anija, please,” Genji rolls his eyes and thumbs the dial on the controller attached to the machine. He teases it up a bit, eating up Hanzo’s startled little moan and the way his blush travels further down his back to the sharp angle of his hips. Hanzo’s cock gives a little spurt, still leaking, practically crying out to Genji for attention.

Hanzo’s face is mashed into his shaking arms, shouting louder the more Genji eases the dial up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/evengrossermilk) & [tumblr](http://evengrossermilk.tumblr.com)


End file.
